


beaten at your own game

by mindtravelsx



Series: Harry/Severus Works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Teasing, sorry if there are any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: In a flash Severus' warmth, lips and fingers were gone from his body and Harry's hands were released from the bindings. Harry sits up, dazed and confused, and turns around to see Severus walking towards the door.---Severus teases Harry, and Harry brings out his Slytherin side to play.





	beaten at your own game

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guyss, have a little Harry/Severus smut :) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it ! x
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

Harry walked inside the Potions classroom, intending to drag his boyfriend away from all the grading and back into their chambers for a relaxing night. He stopped dead in his tracks, though, at the sight of the Potions Professor sitting behind his desk, leant over a parchment with a red quill in his hand. The fact that the Professor was currently grading essays, was not what had stopped Harry. What had stopped him, was the fact that the Professor had undone his outer robes, carefully draped across the back of his chair, leaving him in black, casual clothing that clung - very nicely, might Harry add - to the man’s body. Harry raked his eyes over the sight Severus made. Seeing Severus in casual clothing is something Harry is sure he will never get over. 

A surge of arousal spread through Harry’s body and he smirked, before he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Severus' head snapped up, his back straightening, before he raised an eyebrow as he saw who it was, a small smile spreading across his features. “To what do I owe this pleasure, Professor Potter?” 

Harry walked up to the desk and stood himself next to the chair Severus was sitting on. He traced the armrest before speaking. ''I was intending to persuade you to come back to our chambers with me to have a relaxed night in together, but'' He leaned in slightly, his mouth coming to rest next to the Professor's ear, and he dropped his voice to a whisper. ''now my intents have changed, slightly.'' 

Harry heard Severus' breath catch a bit and he leaned back against the desk with a glint in his eyes. Harry watches as Severus puts his quill down and leans back in his chair, looking up at Harry with darkened eyes. ''Yeah? What did you have in mind, Mr. Potter?'' 

Harry moved himself to drape himself across Severus' lap, Severus' hands immediately encircling his waist while his go to rest on the chair behind Severus' head, fingers tightening around the black robes. Harry leaned in, letting his lips brush Severus'. ''Want you to take me, Severus. Right here.'' With that he closed the gap, attaching their lips in a surging kiss. He distinctively hears the door slam shut, but he couldn't care less, for Severus is pulling him closer and Harry grinds his hips down. A moan escapes Severus and Harry feels himself being lifted. His hands move to Severus' neck, fingers sinking into black hair. 

Severus seats him on the desk, moving away to wave a hand to remove the essays of the desk, and Harry trails his lips down the side of Severus' neck. He pauses at the scars left by Nagini's attack, and he softly kisses it, feeling Severus shudder in response. Harry let his fingers brush Severus' shirt, large hands stopping him before he could tug the shirt up and he feels himself getting pushed onto his back. 

Harry looks up and reaches a hand out to grasp onto the black shirt again, pulling slightly so Severus is made to lean over him. Harry presses his lips to Severus' again, and moans as he feels Severus pull his hands above his head and mutter a spell against his lips, Harry's hands getting bound to the desk and Harry arches up. Severus moves his lips to Harry's neck, a hand moving up Harry's chest underneath his shirt and Harry whimpers softly as cold fingers brush over his nipple. 

In a flash Severus' warmth, lips and fingers were gone from his body and Harry's hands were released from the bindings. Harry sits up, dazed and confused, and turns around to see Severus walking towards the door. 

''Where are you going? We kind of were in the middle of something, Severus.'' Harry asked disbelievingly. Harry looked down at his tented trousers, surely Severus wouldn't leave him like this. Severus turns back to look at him with a smirk. ''I had planned to have a cup of tea with Headmistress McGonagall. You have your hand, Potter, I take it you know how to use it.'' 

Before Harry could say more Severus had walked out, leaving Harry behind in the Potions classroom, with a raging hard-on. 

\-----

Harry spent the next day ignoring Severus as much as he coul. Severus had only returned back to their chambers late at night, after having left Harry in the Potions classroom, and Harry was more than annoyed. 

During dinner, however, in the Great Hall, things took a turn. Harry was sat, as usual, between Severus and Minerva. As Harry was talking with Minerva, while still pointedly ignoring the Potions Professor, he felt a warm hand rest on his knee. Harry only looked back to Severus for a second, before he turned back to Minerva, continuing the conversation. Harry felt the hand move upwards, ever so slowly, and his breathing sped up a little. He felt as Severus slid his hand to the inside of his thigh, thumb rubbing small circles, and Harry excused himself from the conversation with Minerva before turning himself toward Severus. 

''What are you doing?'' Harry hissed at the man. The hand was still moving up, and was, now, only mere inches from his crotch. 

Severus leaned in, and to others it would have looked like one Professor casually leaning in to mention something to another Professor, and lowly whispered. ''Going to fuck you so good after dinner, my love.'' Harry gripped the fork in his hand, his breath getting caught in his throat. Severus moved back, his hand sliding from Harry's thigh and Harry released his breath, heart still pounding in his chest and blood rushing through his veins. 

When dinner ended, Harry was the first one up, lingering at the doors of the Great Hall to wait for Severus, who had been talking to Minerva. The moment they stepped through the door of their chambers, Harry slammed it shut behind them and Severus pushed Harry up against it. Harry moaned desperately and arched his back, his hips pushing up. Severus hands slid to the back of his thighs, and Harry jumped to wrap his legs around Severus' waist.  
Harry felt Severus lie them down on their couch, and Harry pulled back from the kiss, only to feel Severus' lips against his pulse point and Harry whimpered. Severus tugged Harry's shirt up, and removed his lips from Harry's neck momentarily, only to attach them to Harry's nipple. Harry buried his fingers in Severus' hair, tugging softly and grinded his hips up into Severus' while whimpering with need. They get interrupted by someone clearing their throat, and Severus and Harry jump apart, Harry quickly tugging his shirt back down. They look around the room for the source of the sound, eyes meeting a highly amused Lucius Malfoy standing near the fireplace. Having been too caught up in their arousal, they hadn't heard the roar of the Floo, announcing Lucius' arrival. 

''I apologise for the interruption, I will come back tomorrow and let you go back to - .'' Lucius waved his hand, amusement only growing on his face. 

Severus sat up, ''Not to worry, Lucius. And no need to leave either. Harry, love, could you get the Firewhisky out for us?'' Severus looked at him and Harry glared at him slightly. Severus only went to stand up, walking over to Lucius and guiding him into the study. 

Harry dropped his head back onto the couch with a groan once the two men were inside the study. He ran a hand down his face, before standing up to fetch the Firewhisky and picking up three glasses. He needed a drink. For Merlin's sake. 

\-----

The next few days passed in a similar way. Whenever things got heated between Severus and Harry, someone or something would swoop in and interrupt them in the middle of things, Severus leaving before Harry could get out another word. Quite frankly, Harry was getting more and more frustrated and his right hand had not been that much help. 

Harry, currently, found himself at the Malfoy Manor. Severus and him had been invited to dinner by Lucius and Narcissa. Draco and his wife, Astoria, had been there already, when Severus and he arrived. Harry was quite surprised to find himself enjoying the company of the Malfoys, their history being as it was. Then again, he hadn't expected to find himself in a relationship with Severus Snape either, but here he was, five years after the Battle. 

Speaking of Severus, Harry thought, and Harry looked over at where Severus was sitting at the dining table with Lucius, Narcissa and Astoria, a glass of Firewhisky in his hand, long fingers wrapped deftly around the glass. Harry and Draco had gone outside on the patio while dinner was being set on the table. 

Harry watched as Severus took a sip of his drink and his eyes followed the movement of the man's throat, as he swallowed. Harry watched as Severus caught a stray drop from his bottom lip with his tongue and Harry felt his throat dry up. Harry turned his head and lifted his own glass, quickly, to take a sip, 

Fucking hell. He really needed to get laid by Severus, soon. 

Harry gets pulled out of his thoughts by Draco's voice. ''You okay, Harry?'' Harry looked up to see Draco's smiling face and he nodded slightly. Draco spoke up again. ''You do know he's doing it on purpose, right?'' Harry watched Draco, confused as to what he was talking about, and Draco laughed. 

''I overheard Sev talking to my father about a week ago. He was asking, if my father would be willing to help him in a matter regarding you. While eavesdropping, I kind of caught on as to what they had been talking about. I suppose, just a few days back, you got interrupted by my father while you were - getting it on?'' Harry only looked at him, Severus and him had indeed gotten interrupted by Lucius. Not just the one time, but twice in the past few days. Harry furrowed his brows and Draco raised his eyebrows knowingly, humming, a smirk on his face. 

''Apparently, he wants to know how long you are able to resist. And, though, it is highly amusing to watch, - '' Harry glared at him, earning him another chuckle from Draco, ''I do feel slightly bad for you.'' Harry snorted, ''Thanks.'' and looked back over at Severus. Harry ran the past few days through his mind, realisation dawning upon him that Draco was, in fact, right. The man had been getting Harry all hot and bothered, only for him to leave Harry when things were getting steamy. And he had looked quite smug about it, every time he had walked out of the room. Fucking bastard, Harry thought as he looked back inside to see Severus laughing at something Lucius had said.

Harry tilted his head with a smirk, and whispered. ''Two can play a game.'' Harry heard Draco laugh and say something along the lines of ''This should be fun.'', but Harry wasn't paying it any mind, his mind already filling with ideas. 

\-----

As dinner was set, Harry and Draco ventured back inside, Draco sitting next to Astoria and Harry seating himself next to Severus. Harry leaned over to quickly peck Severus' cheek, pulling a questioning look from the man, but Harry just smiled softly, shrugged and turned back to his plate. 

Dinner went by without a hitch, little conversations coming up here and there. It was when the tea came out, that Harry put his plan in motion. Harry rested his hand on his leg under the table and waited for the right moment - in this case, that was when Severus was answering to a question Lucius had asked - to reposition his hand from his thigh onto the other man's knee, just as Severus had done to Harry a few days ago in the Great Hall. Severus didn't acknowledge the hand, instead, continued his conversation with Lucius. 

Harry let his hand rest there for a few moments, before he gently squeezed Severus' knee, and, slowly, began moving his hand up. He trailed his fingers across Severus' leg, grazing the fabric of his dress pants softly. Harry heard Severus' pausing in his sentence, breath hitching, before seeing the man shake his head and continue his story. Harry stopped his trail upwards, when his hand met the junction of where Severus' leg meets his hips, and rested his palm on the inside of Severus' thigh. Harry's pinkie brushed Severus' crotch and Severus' leg jerked, a sputter escaping the man's lips and Harry hid his smirk behind his cup as he took a sip of his tea. 

Conversation between Severus and Lucius kept flowing, Harry simultaneously indulging himself in a conversation with Draco, and Harry waited for Severus to launch into another one of his rants to move his hand to fully cup Severus' crotch, squeezing it and Harry heard Severus' voice crack mid sentence. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Severus look at him and Harry turned his head as well, feigning innocence while his hand was stroking Severus' crotch underneath the table, and opened his mouth. ''Sev, everything okay?'' Severus just glared at him, his hand coming down to grip Harry's hand, stopping Harry's movements, before he answered with a gruff ''Fine.'' and Harry couldn't stop a small smirk from spreading across his face. Harry looked back over at Draco, meeting an amused and knowing look. 

Once Severus seemed to have, once again, found himself in a conversation with Lucius, Harry felt the grip Severus had on his hand loosen, the teasing forgotten, and Harry lifted his hand to brush a finger down the outline of Severus' cock. From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Severus' hand tightening around his tea cup, and Harry flattened his hand, pressing in slightly with the heel of his hand. A moan, covered with a cough, escaped Severus' throat and Harry looked over to see Lucius concernedly ask the man if he was okay. Severus nodded stiffly, before he looked over at Harry and Harry met the man's gaze, his own eyes glittering and lifted his eyebrows in challenge. 

Before he knew it, Severus was making some flimsy excuse, - ''Please excuse us, Lucius, Narcissa, I do seem to have forgotten about a, uhm, a potion that I had left unsupervised. Thank you for inviting us, dinner was lovely, but, uhm, unfortunately, we will have to leave right now.'', - and Severus was dragging a smirking Harry over to the Floo and within seconds they were back in their chambers at Hogwarts. 

Severus pulled Harry from the fireplace roughly, walking them to their bedroom, only to push Harry back onto the bed. Harry fell back against the silk sheets with a surprised gasp. He looked up, a mischievous glint in his eye and a smirk on his face, and met Severus' gaze. 

''Tut, tut, that is no way to behave while at dinner with friends, Mr. Potter.'', Severus' low voice filled the room and Harry leaned up on his elbows, head tilted slightly, smirk still present on his face. 

''Maybe you need to teach me how to behave, then,'' Harry paused for a second, letting his gaze rest on darkened onyx eyes, before continuing in a purr, ''Professor.'' 

A groan escaped Severus and within moments Severus had undone his clothes, kneeling on the bed to pull Harry slightly toward him. He ridded the younger boy from his clothes with a quick wave of his hand. Severus admired Harry's body for a few seconds and Harry squirmed under the gaze, movements stopped by Severus leaning over the former Gryffindor's body to attach their lips in a heated kiss, Severus' hands rested next to Harry's head, Harry's coming up to bury themselves into long, black hair. 

Harry bucked up, his hips coming in contact with Severus', and they broke apart, a moan escaping both their lips. Harry pulled Severus closer to him, needing more friction, frustration from the past few days taking over. ''Sev, Severus, need you.'' 

Harry heard Severus mutter a spell, and he whimpered as he felt his entrance slicken and widen slightly. Another muttered spell, and Harry felt two slick fingers enter him, scissoring him open and Harry moaned in wanton, his hips moving down to pull the fingers in. 

After a few minutes of Severus' fingers preparing him, Harry couldn't take it anymore. ''I'm good, Severus, I'm good, just - need you, inside.'' Severus pulled back to look at Harry for reassurance and Harry nodded, whimpering as Severus' fingers left him, only for it to turn into a low groan as Severus positioned himself against Harry's entrance. Severus pushed in, slowly, and Harry moved his hips down, until finally the Potions Professor was fully inside, pausing a few moments. Harry wiggled his hips, ''Sev, move, please.'' Harry begged and Severus moved his hips back, almost fully pulling out before slamming back into Harry. Grunts and moans leave their mouths, as Severus roughly works his hips into Harry's. 

Harry feels Severus remove one hand from its place next to Harry's head, where it had been gripping silk sheets, moving it down Harry's chest, pausing to tweak Harry's left nipple - earning Severus a high pitched whimper - before trailing his hand further down, his fingers grasping around Harry's cock and he works his hand over it in time of his own thrusts. Severus leans his head down to Harry's neck, lips and teeth grazing along the side and Harry hisses as Severus nips at his pulse point. 

Harry feels Severus' thrusts speeding up, and he arches his back, muttering. ''Yes, Sev, not gonna - not gonna last.'' Severus twists his hand on Harry's cock and Harry shouts, ''Fuck, Severus!''. Harry shudders, vision going black around the edges as he comes. Harry feels Severus slam into him once, twice more, warmth filling him as Severus finishes inside him, moans of pleasure muffled into the skin of Harry's neck, Severus riding their highs out. 

They lay, panting, Severus pulling out of Harry after a few moments and Harry hisses at the emptiness. Harry feels Severus lie down next to him, waving a hand to clean them both up, before he reaches his arm over to pull Harry into his chest and Harry snuggles into Severus' chest with a content sigh. 

 

Harry breaks the silence that they were in, ''Sev, - '' Severus hummed and Harry leaned up to look at the former Slytherin, a satisfied smile on his face and he bites his lip, ''how does it feel to get beaten at your own game?''

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought ! :) x


End file.
